


Not like that (but please, do).

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: A short ramble about Alex not liking penetration (or potentially, even not liking to receive oral sex, even though it's not specified).Lots of sex mentions but no actual sexual scene.





	Not like that (but please, do).

She didn't know, back then. But when she said she didn't like being intimate, she meant it in more ways than one.

She meant it in the "I'm actually pretty sure I've been looking at the wrong pool of people, and women in general seem more appealing than men, and YOU in particular, Maggie Sawyer are more attractive to me that anyone I've ever met".

But she also meant it in the "I never got to go "all the way" sexually with a guy, because the idea of anything (their dick) going inside of me felt WRONG. Though my one night stands didn't seem to mind too much when I blew them instead."

When she realises this, after about a couple weeks dating Maggie Sawyer and one make out session, she worries. She worries that, even though she's completely in love with Maggie Sawyer, and she dreams of sleeping in the same bed as her, and she wonders, all guiddy, how Maggie looks as she comes, and she wants to be the reason and see that look. And even though making out with Maggie leaves her wanting more, wanting release, she wonders if this part of her will destroy it all because Maggie will think she's broken.

After 1 year of marriage with the wonderful Maggie Danvers (she insisted she wanted to take her name), she does not worry.

Maggie likes it, though. Maggie likes penetration and Alex is more than happy to give her what she wants. And Maggie needs, some days, to top in bed, to feel a bit dominant and powerful and make Alex come. And Alex thought, years prior, that feeling HAD to be associated with penetration. But it turns out it doesn't. Maggie still gets Alex in all fours sometimes. She'll even grab her by the hips (all with previous assertive and enthusiastic consent from Alex, of course) and pound her from behind. Just to feel the raw power. And honestly, Alex loves those days, just as much as she loves the more frequent times in which they make love in a more romantic and equal footing way, with no one toping particularly more than the other. She gets pleasure, lots of it. She learned the meaning of sex, in many different ways, she tops Maggie other times too. And she learned, all of these experiences, every single one of them, could be had without her experiencing penetration.

Maggie taught her this.

And they had many a chat, and they also talked about it being nothing wrong if Alex was asexual and / or was not into sex in general. But that really wasn't the case. Alex loved sex with Maggie.

It was just more a thigh between legs, palm of hand on clit, clit on clit, sort of sex. And Maggie was okay with it, and Maggie loved her through it all.

If only she had known a few years ago, she wouldn't have worried so much.


End file.
